Operation Lightspeed
Plot Five brave young men and women are recruited by the secret agency Lightspeed Rescue to stop a band of demons from destroying Mariner Bay. Synopsis Somewhere in the desert, a group of travelers stumbles across some ancient ruins. They investigate it, looking for treasure. In an underground chamber, they find a coffin that begins to tremble when a skeleton is moved away from it. They open it, releasing several demons. The demons fly through the air to a city, where they knock over several civilians. In what appears to be a military base, a young woman informs a man she addresses as "Captain" that the demons have escaped. The captain opens a safe and removes some case files, saying that "It's time to bring them in." Military personnel (along with the young woman from before) track down and bring in Joel Rawlings, a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, a rock climber; Chad Lee, a performer at a water park; and Carter Grayson, a firefighter. Carter is already up a ladder to rescue a girl from a burning building. While he helping the girl, he sees a monster through the flames, which throws more fire at them. He manages to escape with the girl. The young woman from the military base takes over helping the girl, saying that she is a paramedic. When the little girl is safe, the military personnel ask Carter to come with them. Meanwhile, the demons make their way to a castle in an unknown location. They expect to find Queen Bansheera, but she is not there. They explain to each other that they must care for the queen's son, Impus, and that they want to destroy the city that the humans built over their palace. The five young men and women travel by helicopter to a submarine, and they soon arrive at the military base, which is underwater. The captain welcomes them to the Lightspeed Aquabase and introduces himself as Captain William Mitchell. Joel accuses him of "kidnapping" and wants to leave, but Mitchell insists that they hear what he has to say. Mitchell explains that the demons lived in that area five thousand years ago. A warlock had sealed them in a tomb, but they have escaped. Lightspeed has developed technology with which to fight the demons, and they want these young men and women to use it and become Lightspeed Power Rangers. Joel still wants to leave, but Carter tells the group about the demon that he saw in the fire. A report comes in about more damage being done to the city, and it's shown on the screen. The young people volunteer to help, beginning with Carter and ending with Joel. Mitchell gives them their morphers, and he gives the fifth morpher to the young military woman, his daughter Dana. The Rangers grab identical jackets and get into a truck that they drive through underwater tunnels back to the city. When they get there, the fire monster and his footsoldiers, which he calls Batlings, are attacking civilians. Four of the Rangers get out and fight Batlings, while Carter drives the truck straight toward the monster. None of them are doing very well until they use their morphers. Once morphed, they quickly take out the Batlings, blocking blows that hurt them before and doing acrobatic stunts. When they all fire their blasters at the fire monster at the same time, he is destroyed. The civilians cheer. The Rangers return to the aquabase to more cheering from the officers. Captain Mitchell soberly informs them that this is only the beginning: there are many demons and monsters remaining. The Rangers and officers all salute, indicating their dedication to the cause. Cast Live action *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Henry Chen as Henry Grayson (Crimson Lightspeed Ranger) *Stacy Winslow (Gold Lightspeed Ranger) *Jane Chen as Jane Mitchell (Orange Lightspeed Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra Dubbing * Atsushi Kakehashi as Carter Grayson * Keisuke Fuji as Chad Lee * Yoshihara Kurauchi as Joel Rawlings * Chihiro Kusaka as Kelsey Winslow * Yuka Shioyma as Dana Mitchell * Noriaki Sugiyma as Henry Grayson * Sanpei Yuko as Stacy Winslow * Arisa Komiya as Jane Mitchell * Masahi Hirose as Captain William Mitchell * Yumi Fukamizu as Queen Bansheera * Taiten Kushunoki as Diabolico * Takuro Nakakuni as Jinxer * Harumi Asai as Vypra Notes *''Operation Lightspeed is the second season premiere to not be a multi-parter. The first was ''Day of the Dumpster. *There is a rerun of the episode with three new rangers. Errors *The Rangers took their morphers from the case seemingly at random. *Despite the fact they was heavily involved in the Lightspeed project, Dana and Jane was apparently ignorant of the fact there were five morphers. VHS/DVD releases * Operation Lightspeed was released on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (VHS) See Also (story) Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue episodes